bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xianglin Yan
Xianglin Yan (厳 香凛, Yan Chanrin), also known as the Saint of the Sword Drawing Techique '(抜刀斎, ''Battōsai) and later '''the Uncrowned Kenpachi (無冠の剣八, Mukan no Kenpachi), is the current Deputy Headmistress of the Shinōreijutsuin, and formerly the Captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. She is the elder sister of Xingke Yan. Appearance Xianglin is a tall, slim, young woman with large blue eyes and very large breasts. She has long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist. Two strands of hair frame her face and reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Several strands of hair also hang between her eyes. Xianglin possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which became more and more defined over the years. She is widely known in Seireitei for her beauty, having posed many times for the Shinigami Women's Association in her youth. Xianglin's most commonly seen attire in Soul Society consists of a white, long-sleeved haori, in addition to the standard Shihakushō—complete with a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. She is known to favour a more provocative dresscode while in the Human World, however, where her shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit while in her Gigai consists of a light blue camouflage patterned bikini top, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She is also sometimes shown to don a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges which revealed much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: despite her seemingly absent-minded personality, Xianglin has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of the Spiritual World. As a former Captain of the of the Gotei 13, she was shown to have been well-versed in Shinigami history and battle tactics. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: a powerful and brilliantly talented shinigami, Xianglin's prowess with the sword is noted to be of the highest caliber, being comparable with the 1st Kenpachi Yachiru Unohana. Her proficiency is such that she employs kenjutsu as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Kidō only when forced to. Xianglin's swordplay is shown to emphasise defense over offense, utilising tight motions, subtle dodges and efficient parries to provide maximum defensive coverage against incoming attacks, and relying on mistakes made by the opponent to gain an attacking advantage or opportunity for a counter-attack. Quick reflexes and fast positional transition are also used to outmaneuver enemies with minimum effort. *'Battōjutsu' (抜刀術, art of sword drawing): a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of the sword. Xianglin's mastery over this form of swordsmanship is considered to be of the highest caliber, seeing as she was able to draw her sword, cut down in pieces a Menos Grande, and resheath it in mere seconds, something which amazed even a seasoned swordsman such as Kenpachi Zaraki. Hakuda Expert: despite favouring the use of her Zanpakutō, Xianglin has also shown herself to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Her fighting style revolves around the use of palm strikes and distinctive attacks which are performed by assuming particular stances, bending the knees and diagonally stretching the arms upwards, allowing Xianglin to assault foes with great force and accuracy. Shunpo Master: Xianglin is shown to possess high levels of agility and reflexes, enough for her to avoid multiple assaults from a younger Byakuya Kuchiki with ease, employing fluent motions to evade blows, and at the same time counter-attacking. She is also shown to be deceptively fast, possessing very great running speed and jumping power. Her immense speed is shown to reach unimaginable peaks following the use of Flash Steps, allowing Xianglin to accurately strike foes with her Zanpakutō several times, subsequently moving several meters past them, in a single second, almost making it look like she was teleporting. Kidō Master: Xianglin is considered to be one of the most powerful Kidō practitioners of her generation, a reputation which she lived up to in many ocassions. Repeatedly in battle, she has been shown executing high-level spells without the incantation while retaining their full power. Immense Spiritual Power: as a previous Captain of the Gotei 13 and one of the oldest shinigami in Soul Society, Xianglin possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power. When exerted, her spiritual pressure is blue in colour. Zanpakutō Susanoo (須佐能乎, Tempestuous God of Valour) Shikai: its release command is "plunge from the heavens and reap destruction" (天より落ちて 灰燼と化せ, ten yori ochite kaijin to kase) : Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: Raikyō Susanoo (雷卿須佐能乎, Thunder Lord ''Tempestuous God of Valour'') Trivia Quotes